Whispers in the Dark
by undeadgirlxx
Summary: Alice had told me that leaving her was a bad idea, yet I hadn’t listened to her at all. I should have listened to her. I should have trusted her, but I hadn’t wanted to listen, and now I’m staring at her in a hospital bed. Sequel to It's All Over. ExB


Okay I've been having people for a sequel to _It's All Over_ and I have decided to write one. Well here it goes. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own _Twilight, New Moon, _or, _Eclipse_. Believe me I wish I did, but I don't. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

--

**Twilight --Whispers in the Dark**

I left her only a month ago to protect her and now I'm staring at her in a hospital bed. What have I _done_?? I feel so stupid for thinking that leaving her would have protected her. God Bella, you said you forgive me just before you passed out, but will you really? This is all of my fault. The doctor said that she need a blood transfusion because of all the blood she lost due to her cutting herself. Alice had told me that leaving her was a bad idea, yet I hadn't listened to her at all. I should have listened to her. I should have trusted her, but I hadn't wanted to listen. I ignored my family and kept telling myself that leaving her was a good idea, that it would protect her. That Bella would be better off without me around, better off without a monster that could easily kill her in a matter of seconds. Had I known that leaving her would leave her like this I would have never left. Seeing her like this kills me, it hurts to know that I am the one how had caused her so much pain that she would resort to such a thing that could kill her so easily. How stupid.

'_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking'_

Softly I ran my fingers through her brown hair; she now looked even more fragile than when I had lied to her and told her that I did not love her when in all actuality I would never ever stop loving her. She is what gives my existence meaning. She is my light in the dark. She is my angel. She let out a soft whimper in her unconscious state that caused me to wish that I were able to read her mind so I could see what it was that she was dreaming. Her facial features were twisted with fear and sorrow. If my heart were still beating it would skip a beat from the pain it sent through me. God, I'm an idiot.

'_My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses'_

Acid filled the back of my throat and I had to suppress the urge to attack my beloved Bella due to the blood that slowly seeped from her wounds and the blood in the bag hanging from the hook just above the top of her hospital bed. Seeing as Bella had never donated blood due to her usual weakness to the sight of blood they had to use another person's blood of the same blood type, a Homologous also known as Allogeneic transfusion. It was horrible that she needed this, needed this in order to continue living. If it hadn't been too late I would have bitten her and changed her even though it has been my goal to keep her human despite her wishes for me to change her. It was not a fate that I wished upon her at all, but I guess that is only me being selfish. I love her warmth, the way I can hear her heart rate speed up when I kiss her, the way she blushes. All of it is something I would miss if she were to be changed.

'_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking'_

My heart broke as silent tears began to fall down her cheeks even though she was still unconscious, a strained, broken whisper leaving her lips. "Ed-ward…" Oh god what have I done? I know that the doctor said she would live, but would she ever be the same again? Would she forever be bruised for my leaving her? Would she ever trust me to not leave her again? How could I prove such a thing to her? This I do not know, but that does not mean that I will not try my hardest. My poor Bella, I hurt her so much. This is something I never thought that she would do; it was something she would never have done, but she did and it was all my fault.

'_I will be the one that's gunna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire'_

"Edward…"She mumbled once more as she trembled softly. How could I have done this to her? Surely I do not deserve her. My Bella, my Angel, is hurt because of me. My entire family is depressed because of me, they miss her terribly, Alice is no longer the hyperactive, cheerful girl like she was before. No, now she mopes around, and mourns the loss of Bella, whom she had considered to be her sister. She loved her, just as my family does. Even Rosalie misses her although she will not admit to it, she's so stubborn. Leaning forward I kissed Bella's hair softly. If I could cry the tears could be rolling down my cheeks right now. The sight of her like this is just too horrible.

'_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark'_

As Bella continued to lay unconscious, something frightening happened, her heart rate slowly and steadily began to rise. It kept rising until the sound of the heart monitor was nearly a constant sound. This caused me to panic as I quickly stood up from my chair, knocking it over in the process, to get to her and try to wake her. "Bella! Bella, honey, calm down. Wake up, Bella!" I kept repeating these words for a moment before a few nurses and her doctor ran in and gave her a sedative of some kind to calm her down causing her heart rate to return to normal. All I could do was sigh in relief, that could have been dangerous. I will do whatever I can to protect my Bella from now on to the end of eternity. In that one moment I had been able to do nothing to help her; I had felt so useless. Leaning over her I kissed her forehead and softly rubbed the tears she had cried away. I would make sure that nothing like this ever happened again.

'_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark'_

About an hour of watching her sleep in that hospital bed looked so fragile, so breakable that even a feather could cause her to get hurt. Placing my head in my hands I silently prayed to God, if there even was one out there, that she would be alright. I can't live without her. If Bella dies, then I too shall die. Vampires may be immortal, but that does not mean that they cannot be killed. The Volturi would make sure of that if I went to Volterra, Italy and exposed myself they would surely make sure that I am killed for the crime I will commit. A moment later I heard my name whispered causing me too look up and see Bella looking at me, her eyes puffy and red from crying in her sleep. That is not what hurt though, no, the look in her eyes was what hurt me the most. I saw fear, confusion, and deep sorrow within her eyes. God I'm such an idiot to have left her and caused her this pain. That is something I will never be able to get over.

'_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses'_

"Edward… w-what are you doing here?" A light sob escaped from her throat as tears began to once again spill from her eyes. "I-I thought that… I thought that you didn't love me. You don't love me…" Hearing her say that broke my undead heart, how could I have let her think such a thing? I have to prove to her that I had lied to her, prove that I do in fact love her. I love her with all of my heart.

"Bella… I never stopped loving you. I lied to you that day, because I thought that leaving you was… I thought that would protect you." I placed my head back in my hands as I sighed a frustrated sigh. "I'm so stupid…" I mumbled as my body shook from the sobs that now wracked my tearless body. I really wish that I were able to cry right now, it would help. Her eyes widened at my words and the fact that I was now crying. Reaching her right hand out to me, a weak smile formed on her lips in an attempt to comfort me.

"Edward… it's okay, really. I told you that I forgive you, didn't I? I do believe that I did. You know I did." Her smile got a little bigger, a small laugh escaping her lips. How I wish that I could read her mind to see if what she says is true; to see if she really does mean it or if she is just saying it to comfort me. I swear that I will do better this time around and protect her from every form of hurt that I am able. She's my angel and I will never let her go, ever again.

'_I will be the one that's gunna find you  
I will be the one that you guide to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire'_

**A year later…**

"Edward!" I heard my wife calling for me from downstairs. She had been a newborn vampire for about half a year now and the smell of blood doesn't bother her as much as it used to, but at times if too many humans were around I would have to get Alice or Emmett to quickly get them away. My angel trusts me again, and now I'll get to spend all of eternity with her. Just the thought of it drives me wild. I'm not sure if anyone could ever comprehend the love that Bella and I share together. Some may say the understand it, but I know for a fact they do not. There is no love like our love. "Edward!" I heard her yell again as I made my way down the stairs and was by her side within two seconds of her second call.

'_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark'_

"What is it Bella?" I asked as I watched her curled up on the couch in fetal position holding her head between her hands.

"Make them go away… make them go away, Edward." She whimpered with her golden eyes shut tight. "_Please_…" She dry sobbed quietly. It took me a moment to realize I could smell a few humans about two miles from the house. I had to get rid of them quickly before Bella gave into her instincts and took off after their blood. Only a moment later Alice came downstairs and ran out the front door telling me that she would get rid of them for she had seem them coming in a vision. She too didn't want Bella to make a mistake that she would later regret.

'_No you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark'_

"Bella, honey, it's going to be alright. Alice has gone to get them away from here. Calm down angel." I whispered to her as I took one of her hands in mine while I kissed her forehead, hair, and cheeks. It calmed her enough for her to open her eyes and look at me. They were filled with hunger, lust, fear, and need. Her eyes almost didn't even look the gold they had been before, no, now they were nearly pure black. Soon she would need to feed.

'_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark'_

"Edward… I need them. I-I want them. I'm so thirsty…" She whimpered as she lower lip trembled. Kissing her trembling lips, she kissed back, my lips trailing along her jaw line to her ear, then down her neck.

"Shhh… it'll be alright sweetie I promise." She merely nodded as she pulled me onto the couch with her, cuddling into my arms. I would hold her as long as she needed, as long as she wanted me to. My wife would not be hurt by this. She would make no mistakes under my watch. I will guide her through the darkness of these times until she is sure that she can handle being around humans, and if I judge that she is not ready then I will make her wait longer if need be.

'_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness come you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark'_

_--_

_Okay I have to say I had a hard time writing this one about half way through. You won't believe how long it took me to think of the rest. Haha. It was so frustrating during my hour of writer's block, but at least when I got a good idea it all started to flow freely once again and I enjoyed it a lot._

_Please review, they're very much appreciated, and they make my day all that much better! :D_

_Sayonara, UchihaSakuraXItachi_


End file.
